Sentimientos -Bajoterra-
by Nokaira
Summary: Han pasado dos años desde que Eli Shane llego a Bajoterra y formo la Banda de Shane, Trixie decide mostrarle a sus amigos un vídeo propio de ellos, pero eso solo hizo de que Eli se diera cuenta de algo más, de superar ese miedo a arruinar su amistad. -One SHot- El primero que hago de Bajoterra.


Han pasado dos años desde que Eli Shane llego a Bajoterra y formo la Banda de Shane, Trixie decide mostrarle a sus amigos un vídeo propio de ellos, pero eso solo hizo de que Eli se diera cuenta de algo más, de superar ese miedo a arruinar su amistad. -One SHot- El primero que hago de Bajoterra.

* * *

**Sentimientos -Bajoterra**

-Eli, Kord, Pronto, vengan a ver esto- Una linda joven peliroja de unos diecisiete años estaba llamando a sus amigos, a los integrantes de la Banda de Shane.

-¿Que pasa Trix?- Pregunto Eli, quien llegaba junto con sus amigos a donde se encontraba su querida amiga Trixie.

-¿Saben que día es hoy?- Pregunto con un gran brillo en sus ojos.

-¿Porque tanta emoción?, es un día cualquiera- Dijo Pronto cruzándose de brazos. -No, no lo es- Dijo el Troll.

-¡Hoy es nuestro aniversario!- La joven abrazo a sus amigos.

"Esta muy feliz.." Pensó el Shane del grupo.

-Quiero enseñarles algo... Vengan- Dijo Trixie mientras caminaba rumbo a la sala de la casa.

-¿Es un regalo para el Magnifico Pronto?- Pregunto el Topoide.

-Si y no..- Respondió la peliroja sin dejar de caminar.

Todos llegaron a la sala, estaba decorada, y había un extraño aparato que para Shane le era conocido.

-Vamos a ver algo..- Dijo Eli, tomando asiento frente al televisor junto a sus amigos.

-Sii- Una emocionada Trixie encendió el extraño aparato y este empezó a presentar una serie de videos.

Al finalizar el vídeo los chicos se habían quedado muy serios y callados.

-¿Que pasa? ¿No les gusto?- Pregunto seriamente Trixie.

-Es hermoso- Dijo Pronto lanzándose a llorar.

-Dos años- Susurro Eli.

-Felicidades Trix.. Este fue un hermoso video- El Troll se levanto de su asiento y abrazo a su amigo.

-Gracias Kord.. ¿Estas llorando?- Trixie Pregunto anonadada por verlos tan sentimental.

-No, no estoy llorando, es una basurita que me callo en el ojo- Contesto el Troll alejándose un poco de su amiga.

-Dos años..!- Grito en llanto Pronto. -Ya.. ya.. No llores- Kord se encontraba consolando a su amigo Topoide.

-¿Y? ¿Que te pareció?- Pregunto dulcemente Trixie acercándose a donde estaba Shane.

-Podemos dar un paseo, quiero decirte algo Trix- Eli se paro de su asiento y se quedo mirando ese bello rostro y esos ojos tan bonitos. Trix enarco una eja, para luego aceptar. -Claro- Ambos se subieron a sus respectivos Mecabestias y se alejaron de la casa.

-Eli, ¿A donde vamos?- Pregunto la pelirroja a toda velocidad.

-YA ESTAMOS CERCA- Le grito acelerando su Mecabestia.

-¿Que hacemos aquí?- Pregunto Trixie bajando de su Mecabestia.

-Este es el lugar donde siempre te he querido traer haber el atardecer- Dijo con voz baja.

-¿Y porque no me habías traído antes?- Pregunto la joven tomando asiento junto a su mejor amigo.

-Trix.. porque.. porque nunca he querido arriesgarme a que esta amistad se arruine- Le confeso en ese momento ambos se quedaron viéndose fijamente pasaron largos segundos hasta que uno de los dos bajo la mirada. -Han pasado dos largos años a tu lado sin poderte decir esto que siento... yo..-

-Eli, yo también he sido egoísta conmigo misma- Dijo Trixie.

-No, no digas eso Trix..-

-Claro que si, siempre pensando en no arruinar nuestra amistad por esto que siento..-

-Tu..- -Si, yo también siento lo mismo que tu- Eli esbozo una gran sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos brillaron como nunca. -Entonces dejemos de ser egoísta con nosotros mismos-

-Eso me parece buena idea Shane-

-Te amo Trixie Sting-

-Yo también te amo Eli Shane-

Bajo el ocaso de bajoterra, testigo de un verdadero amor, anuncio la llegada de la noche, y dos almas gemelas bailando la danza del amor, dos bocas encontradas dejándose amar. Ya no mas palabras, solo sentir, sentir esos labios tan dulces, adictivos, pasaron minutos ninguno de los dos querían dejar de besarse y amarse como lo hacían.

"Te amo" Pensó Trixie

"Te amo" Pensó Eli

Fue tan mágico que cuando abrieron los ojos solo pudieron ver amor en ellos.

-Ya la noche hizo acto de presencia sera mejor volver con los chicos, ya ves que sentimentales se pusieron- Dijo Trixie mientras sentía su cara arder por el sonrojo.

-Antes de irnos, quiero probar de nuevo tus labios- Le pidió Eli.

-Eli- Trix ya estaba roja como un tomate por cada palabra que esbozaba ese Shane a quien amaba tanto.

-¿Que?!- Dijo entre risas.

-Haces que me sonrojes- Dijo sonrojándose aun mas.

-Esa es la idea- Dijo Eli.

Y ambos no pudieron resistirse a los millones de sentimientos que experimentaban cuando se tocaban el uno al otro. Eli se separo de ella, pero no tanto.

-¿Que pasa?- Pregunto Trixie.

-Es que aun no te he dicho algo que siempre he querido pedirte- Confeso Eli.

-Pues que esperas, dime..- Dijo animándolo a hablar

-¿Trix... tu.. q-qui-quieres ser mi novia?- Pregunto nerviosamente Eli.

-Desde el momento en que te vi, si.. si quiero-

-Te amo.. Siempre te amare Trix- Le susurro mirándola a los ojos.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

Mi primer one shot de bajoterra, talvez este no sea el ultimo.

Me gusta esta pareja de Trixie y Shane. Y me gusta Bajoterra :3

Hasta la próxima, Gracias por leer, no olvides comentar que te pareció. :3

**-Nokaira.**


End file.
